


Candy Store

by GrayMerrit



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Candy, Gen, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, No Plot/Plotless, Oh My God, POV Rey (Star Wars), What Have I Done, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: Honestly, I made this when I accepted the image my mind conjured up of Kylo Ren crying "stupid childproof caps!" and Hux walking by to be like "lmao what a dumbass". Morra is, obviously, just a character to fill the Heather Chandler spot and Rey is a Veronica and I made Finn the Martha(iamsosorrybby) and Poe is Ram and who is JD, yOU ASK??????? It's Jar Jar Binks





	Candy Store

"Are we going to have a problem, Rey?" Morra had a scary neutral expression, a delicate brow raised in mild curiosity. The brunette standing across from her shifted her weight from foot to foot, suddenly very nervous under that hardened amber gaze. Rey pursed her lips. Morra and her two followers, Hux and Ren, wanted to humiliate her friend. They wanted her help to do it too. Was popularity really worth losing her best friend? Hazel eyes fell to the floor and she stared at the black shoes on her feet.   


"No, Morra, there's no problem," The other girl wasn't convinced, though. She was much smarter than to just believe Rey. A loud, dramatic sigh left her lips, "You've really come far, Rey, so tell me," Morra's hand reaches up to gently carress the side of Rey's face, leaning in with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Why the hell are you pulling on my dick right now?" An echo of chuckles were heard behind Morra, coming from the two boys she paraded around with. Rey didn't know how to even reply to that. Another sigh and Morra is twisting a strand of Rey's hair around a slim finger, "Y'know, normally, I'd have to slap your pretty little face off in front of everyone for being so disrespectful, buuuut," Now the dirty blonde is hugging on the brunette and still smiling that venomous smile of hers, "Today's been a good day. I'm feeling nice." Rey frowned. Morra was never nice. Ren and Hux were never nice. Well, Hux really had no discernable personality. The green of his blazer seemed to make his already icey stare even harsher as he flicked his gaze onto Rey. These three ruled the little high school they attended together. They enjoyed looking hot, buying things no one else could. Then there was the underaged drinking and Morra gained a certain joy from maxing out her father's credit card. The trio often skipped gym. There were even rumors that Morra was screwing around with some of the football players. All at once. She scared Rey, honestly. Killer clothes and picking on the nerds. Rey wondered if she really had the balls to keep up with them. Morra would often comment that she should just go back to playing dolls, let her mommy cut the crusts off her sandwiches and be a good little girl. But, another part of her wanted to smoke with Morra. Hang out with quarterbacks. Be cool and popular.   


"If you don't care, then fine. You and Finn can braid each other's hair and be the best of buds forever," It was Ren talking now. He was tall and wide and looked a little funny in his yellow button up. The color made his curls look even darker than what they were. A taunting smirk was on his lips and Hux copied the expression.  


"Or, you can forget the little creeper and we can all go take a ride in the jeep my father just bought me," Hux twirled his keys around his index finger. Morra giggled, "We could tear up someone's lawn!" The trio were all grins and sinister auras. Rey shrunk away from them. No, she couldn't get caught up in this kind of stuff. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from walking away. Morra looked like the incarnation of Satan in her red blouse, "It's time for you to prove you're not as much of a pussy as we think you are," Rey could hear Finn laughing somewhere in the halls. Probably talking to Mr. Solo. He was a cool teacher, "If he had a chance like yours, he'd leave you to rot. You know it," There was Ren again, shrugging and running his fingers through his hair. These three were dangerously attractive. "Join the team, or you can die alone. Keep testing me and you'll end up just like your weirdo." With that, Morra shoved Rey back as Finn came around the corner, waving goodbye to Mr. Solo. The dark skinned man lit up when he saw Rey.   


"Guess what! Po sent me a note today and invited me to a huge party!" Silence hung between the two. Rey stared at him, eyes wide. Finn was just smiling away and patiently waited for his friend's reply.   


"Color me stoked," Rey finally found her voice, fingers tightly grasping the bottom of her violet tshirt. Her lips hurt with the smile she had forced for him. He seemed to believe it, "I am so happy!" She wanted to stop him. She wanted to tell him that it was a lie, that the infamous gang of three just wanted to humiliate him. But she couldn't. She didn't. She simply watched him walk away. A laughter broke from Hux and he approached the shorter female, a hand on her shoulder and his lips parting to speak. Morra promptly shoved him aside with a hiss of, "Shut up, Hux!" The redhead muttered something very unkind under his breath. Morra paid no attention to him. She was grinning and Rey told herself that it was the calmest, most terrifying thing she's ever seen in her life. Morra walked past her, Hux and Ren in tow behind the girl. Rey stayed where she was, sparing a glance over her shoulder. There, she saw Morra turned to the side, hand out. An open invitation to join them. Little hesitancy as Rey gripped onto her hand with her own. Their words echoed in her head like a forever replaying, waking nightmare.   


"Welcome to our candy store."   



End file.
